


Memories Never Die

by Ataliza



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anniversary, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Romantic Fluff, Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataliza/pseuds/Ataliza
Summary: A pesar de no gustarle las cosas románticas Shadow hace una excepción por su primer aniversario con Sonic.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Memories Never Die

Era su primer aniversario con Sonic y Shadow no tenía ni idea de que podría hacer para conmemorar esta fecha.

No quería hacer algo tan extravagante para el erizo como lo había visto en algunas películas románticas o en libros.

Sabía que al héroe le gustaban un poco las cosas románticas y aunque él no era muy partidario de ello se dispuso a alejar un poco sus ideales para entregarle a Sonic un regalo que pudiera recordar como lo más empalagoso que haría en su vida, solo por el borrón azul estaría dispuesto a hacer algo así.

Podría apostar a que Sonic había planificado algo romántico para ellos, talvez un viaje en globo aerostático.

* * *

A Shadow realmente no le importaban esas cosas, gastar dinero en algún restaurante, viajes o regalos lujosos se le hacía algo sin sentido, y tal vez por eso algunas personas con las que salió en el pasado decían que era frio y sin sentimientos. Sin embargo, Shadow compartía otras ideas que eran más importantes para él, como los preciados recuerdos que dejaban huella.

Lo aprendió cuando estuvo en sus días en el ARK con su preciada María.

Cada día que pasaba al lado de María fueron los más preciados para su corazón y los tendría atesorados por siempre, esos recuerdos de una niña enferma que a pesar de toda su lucha contra su enfermedad siempre estaba radiante y con una sonrisa única para Shadow.

Cuando conoció a Sonic sabía que él era diferente y lo demostraba cada vez que convivía con él, siempre dejando su rastro por donde pasara, esa fue una de las razones que cautivo mucho al erizo azabache. Así que en este punto no le importaba otra cosa que los momentos y recuerdos que creaba junto al héroe.

Cómo el recuerdo de una de sus tantas carreras en donde el erizo azul tropezó haciendo que su único apoyo fuera Shadow, cayendo a bruces a toda velocidad, aun así en el suelo con Sonic encima de su cuerpo solo pudo reír y negar con la cabeza mientras el otro le daba una sonrisa.

O cuando Sonic enfermó y Shadow no se pudo separar de su lado en la cama mientras mejoraba.

También recordaba una fiesta de cumpleaños en donde se quedó sin la atención de Sonic por un largo rato y un poco intoxicado fue a sentarse en su regazo demandando atención, después de eso todos se enteraron que estaban saliendo y se burlaron constantemente de Shadow.

Uno de sus recuerdos favoritos fue cuando se abrió finalmente a Sonic y le pudo contar todo lo que sucedió en el ARK y también le conto sobre María. Fue en una noche después de haber peleado, estaban mallugados, pero aun así se recostaron sobre la hierba y vieron las estrellas. Los dos enojados empezaron a soltarse insultos que evolucionaron a palabras de lo que pensaban del otro, lo que llevo su plática a cosas sobre el pasado y sin saberlo su relación cambio a partir de ese punto. A pesar de que Shadow sollozaba la muerte de María, Sonic nunca lo interrumpió o lo menosprecio, incluso años mas tarde se entero de que Sonic lo veía con mucho respeto.

Ahora después de bastantes años como colegas y pocos de salir como amantes, su relación pasó a ser oficial y este era su primer año como pareja. Y por esos recuerdos Shadow podría sacrificarse a si mismo haciendo la velada más romántica sacada de libros de la época del romanticismo.

* * *

Cuando la noche llego Shadow había hecho un espectáculo solamente para Sonic, estaban a las afueras de la cuidad en la playa, justo fuera de la casa del erizo cobalto como habían acordado días anteriores.

Sobre la arena se preparó una mesa muy decorada con corazones, velas, pétalos de rosa, la comida favorita de Sonic y con farolillos que decoraban y daban luz.

Sonic no pudo estar más que feliz de ver algo tan romántico que viniera de su pareja solo para él.

Le agradeció con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y se sentaron bajo la mirada de las estrellas, Shadow solo pudo sorprender más a Sonic con un poema romántico describiendo lo maravilloso que era. Sonic derramo algunas palabras también y se dedicaron a cenar.

Terminado todo después de un baile lento sin música se dispusieron a entrar al pequeño refugio, para este punto Shadow estaba un poco inquieto, su velada termino muy bien pero se preguntaba si el erizo azul no lo había olvidado a pesar de marcarlo en su calendario.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Sonic le dio un tirón a su muñeca, su mirada se conecto con sus ojos jades y noto su rostro estaba avergonzado y un poco sonrojado.

"Toda esta noche de verdad que no me la esperaba para nada, sé que no te gustan este tipo de cosas, sin embargo, fue algo que no sabía que iba a amar tanto, te lo agradezco mucho Shads”. Sonic lo miro un instante antes de poner su mano en su rostro cada vez mas rojo.

“Y antes que de preguntes, sí, tengo un regalo para ti y como no esperaba que llegarás con rosas y poemas tal vez estés un poco decepcionado".

Sonic lo guio a su habitación, estaba muy ordenada y la iluminación estaba compuesta solo de velas en forma de corazón hasta ahora era lo que esperaba de su primer aniversario; hasta que sus ojos se centraron en lo que había en la cama y sus mejillas se pusieron un poco rojas.

Sonic había escrito con pétalos de rosa sobre la cama " **déjame chupar esa polla** " con un corazón al final.

Volteo su mirada hacia un avergonzado Sonic que tenía las manos entrelazadas y evitaba contacto con Shadow.

“En mi defensa nunca espere que prepararas algo tan pegajoso y quería darle a la noche un poco de diversión y picor” Sonic solo podía sentir mas rojo su rostro cuando capto la mirada del otro erizo.

Shadow no pudo evitar la carcajada que salió de su boca.

La risa pronto inunda la habitación haciendo que el ambiente se dulcifique y el erizo cobalto se sienta mas abochornado.

La situación era más que hilarante y surrealista.

Sin previo aviso Shadow agarró a Sonic de la cintura y lo tiró a la cama, mientras sostenía su rostro para darle un profundo beso.

"Realmente me hiciste reír hoy" Shadow repartía besos mariposa alrededor de la cara de Sonic.

"¿Si te gusto? Sonic pregunto riendo.

La respuesta de Shadow fue una pequeña risa y un beso en el cuello de Sonic mientras le susurraba cuanto lo amaba.

Este recuerdo se quedó grabado como fuego en su corazón y fue uno de los que preservó como el mas privilegiado.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, esta historia me vino ayer a la mente y decidí combinarla con una imagen que había visto en tumblr hace mucho, sentí que le faltaba algo gracioso para el final.  
> Solo imagínense en una situación así, definitivamente se estarían muriendo de la risa.  
> Siento que la interacción entre estos dos desencadenaría en mas situaciones así de random, espero escribir mas de ellos porque son mis bolitas de masa.  
> Otra vez perdón por los errores de ortografía.   
> Nos vemos pronto.  
> Chaooo


End file.
